The Dare Master
by Megamafan16
Summary: The Teen Titans fight a villain with powers based off 'Truth or Dare.' Will they survive his scheme, will he be brought to justice, or will they Chicken out? Starts out funny, then gets more dramatic towards the end. FAN-REQUESTED STORY! OC Warning!
1. Nobody likes a chicken

Disclaimer:

I only own Furball and the Villain. The Titans are copyrighted by DC Comics.

This story was demanded by fans like you. Sit back and enjoy!

* * *

The Dare Master

Chapter 1: Nobody likes a chicken.

* * *

Darian Bailey was walking down the street, minding his own business. It was a rather ordinary day in the lives of ordinary citizens of Jump City. Darian walked among them, surprisingly okay with so many people around him. It's surprising, given that he's not an ordinary citizen.

In reality, Darian is a young superhero called Furball. Gifted with the ability to grow extremely strong hair at a visible rate, and retract it as well, he's part of the worldwide network of Teen Titans, on the lookout for crime. Using his status as a high-school student as cover, he was able to do some undercover work for the Titans.

He had no idea that crime was on the lookout for him....

As was said earlier, Darian was minding his own business, walking home from high school. He was congratulating himself on the fact that he actually participated in dodge-ball today. Sure, he totally sucked, but prior to that day, he was too unsure of himself to ever try it! People even cheered for him, saying he did his best, and that what counted was that he tried. People had never seen him as a person before! Heck, he was even sure that Tara had noticed him back there...

ZAP!

Suddenly, Darian felt an odd tingle in his back, and heard an equally odd sound. He turned around, and just saw some shady character in a thick coat, leaning against a building.

"Huh. That was weird." he thought out loud. Then, he turned back onto his path. But before he could walk away, he heard:

"Psst! Hey, Darian!"

He turned around again. The same character from seconds earlier was looking Darian down. He wasn't really any bigger than Darian, but the hood seemed to make him look bigger.

Darian, starting to get creeped out, said "How do you know my name?"

"I know a few of your schoolyard buddies."

"More like bullies..."

"Anyway, let's get down to business, Darian. "I _dare _you..."

As the odd man said those three words, something about the air around them seemed to pulsate. Not seeming to notice, the man continued:

"...to go break into that store across the street, and bring me the cash register!"

This, as could be expected, shocked Darian. He immediately said "Rob a store?!? You want me to go commit a crime?"

"Correction, Bailey. I _dare _you to_._" Again, the air vibrated.

"What makes you think I'll take a 'dare' like that in the first place?"

Tilting his head in mock confusion, the strange man said "Umm, it's a _dare__._ And if you don't take a _dare__,_ you become a _chicken__._ And nobody likes a _chicken__,_ now, do they?" (The air vibrated again when he said 'dare' and 'chicken')

Darian narrowed his eyebrows, and said "I'd rather be a 'chicken' than a criminal. Besides, I've changed. It'll take a lot more than bullying and blackmailing to make me do something like that."

The stranger sighed. "Suit yourself, _chicken__._"

Suddenly, some kind of energy emanated from Darian's body. His skin felt like it was on fire. As he screamed, he failed to notice his body glowing...

This went on for a few seconds. Even more shortly afterward, his body had rapidly recovered from the pain, and he was on the ground. He pulled himself up, but then noticed something: His clothes felt slightly heavier than they did before! Looking at his hands, he saw they were covered in some kind of fluffy yellow fabric!

He felt all over himself, finding an odd crest on top of his head, and another thing on his butt. to make things even wierder, he could have sworn he heard a 'cluck-cluck' sound. Suddenly, he remembered the stranger's words, and quickly put two and two together:

"What? A chicken suit? You gotta be kidding me!"

The stranger pointed in a random direction, and said "That's not all, _chicken__._ Look."

Darian did, and saw a whole bunch of people who were also walking down the street like him. Then, he saw them all turn in his direction, looking particularly angry. One of them pointed at him and shouted: "Look! It's that pathetic loser _chicken__! _Get him!"

Upon those words, everyone within visible seeing distance started running towards Darian, screaming like a bloodthirsty viking horde. Panicking, Darian started running.

As everyone ran past him, the stranger lowered his hood, revealing a mohawk on his head, and a green mask over his eyes. Watching the rushing mob chase Darian, he said:

"I warned you. Nobody likes a _chicken__._"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------(Insert Theme Song here)---------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Titans Tower----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You can't be serious, man!"

"Oh yeah i'm serious. Go do the Robot, Cyborg! At maximum speed!"

Grumbling, Cyborg started dancing. His movements were a little fast for most eyes to follow, but it was obvious he was dancing 'the robot.'

Beast Boy laughed. "Hahahahaha! Awes-s-some! You took the dare!"

Gears still whistling, Cyborg stopped dancing after a minute. His equilibrium sensors were out of whack from spinning his parts so fast. "I'll get you for this, Grass stainnnn…" he barely managed to say before falling on the floor. Beast Boy kept laughing.

Starfire, who was watching the whole time, asked "Could you explain to me again what the point of this 'Truthing or Daring' is, please?"

"I'm with Starfire. I don't really see the point in making Cyborg too dizzy to stand." said Raven, who was reading an old scroll from the library of Azarath.

Beast Boy was shocked at the attitudes of his friends. "Whaddya mean, you don't see the point? Truth or Dare is the most awesome teenage pastime when there isn't a TV! Either you force someone to reveal an embarrassing secret that you can use to blackmail them later, or you can make them do something really embarrassing that, if you have a video-camera, can be used to…umm… blackmail them later!"

"And the appeal of blackmailing your friends is…" Raven gave Beast Boy a lazy eye, waiting for a response.

"Ummm…"

Before he could respond, the alarm went off, and Robin stormed onto the main room.

"Titans! Trouble!"

Beast Boy sighed in relief, as he ran off towards Robin. Raven, saying "Lucky break for you." picked up Cyborg with her powers and followed, along with Starfire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------In Town--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What exactly are we looking for, Robin?"

Over the roar of his R-cycle, he yelled "I don't know, Star. The police didn't get a clear look, but whatever he did, he's got an angry mob following him. We're supposed to remove him, then let the Riot police do their job."

Suddenly, Robin's communicator beeped. When he pulled it out, Raven's face appeared, saying "Raven calling Robin. There's an angry mob down Alameda avenue, and it looks like theyre chasing some guy in...A chicken suit? First, it was Beast Boy's weird dares, now this?"

"Got it." said Robin. He then activated the universal frequency, and said "Titans, head towards Alameda. Our guy's apparently wearing a chicken suit."

"A chicken suit? That's even more embarrassing than what BB made me do!" commented Cyborg, who instantly turned his T-car towards Alameda.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------Later----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In no time at all, Robin and Cyborg both pulled their vehicles in front of the oncoming chase. Cyborg shouted "Alright, Chicken-man! You're stoppin right here!"

Upon seeing the Titans, the oddly-dressed pursuee suddenly turned down an alley, with every single person in the mob following him.

Robin, after thinking "What the..." for a few seconds, called Starfire and said "Starfire! Try and delay the civilians. If our mystery fugitive tries to fight, I don't want any innocent bystanders to be hurt."

In response, Starfire flew down the alley, and placed herself in between the people and the chicken-suited person. "Let us deal with this -OOOF!"

The people, instead of listening to their protector, trampled her beneath their feet. After the stars stopped spinning around her head, she called Robin and said "They will not be stopped!"

"Then we'll have to try a different tactic. Beast Boy, form a roadblock. Raven, bring him to the Tower."

"Got it." they both said.

Beast Boy, in the form of a Peregrine falcon, dove right between the people and the chicken-guy, turning into a Triceratops just before he hit the ground. It took a little bit of time for the mob to clamber over his gigantic bestial form, time which Raven needed.

The chicken-guy kept running, seemingly without pause, until he realized that the shadows in front of him were moving! They congealed to form Raven, who said "I have the feeling that this is for your own good." As she enveloped him in her cloak, he screamed.

Within seconds, he was gone, and Beast Boy suddenly noticed people stop climbing over him! As he paid attention, he heard them all say things like:

"Unnnngh...."

"What the..."

"How did we get here?"

Cyborg, Beast Boy, Robin, and Starfire all looked at the scene in confusion.

-------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile, in the Tower-----------------------------------------------------------------

"pleasedon'thurtmepleasedon'thurtme..."

"Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to ask you a few questions."

".......Then that weird guy didn't turn you guys against me as well?"

As Raven looked back at the mystery person, she suddenly saw something she didn't before:

"Furball? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Man, I've had the weirdest day ever. I don't know where to start!"

"Tell me about it." With that, Raven activated her communicator, and said "Guys, it's Furball in the chicken suit. You might wanna come over here and hear him out. It may be an interesting story...."

* * *

I hope I've pleased you, my dear fans!

I'm open to questions involving content within this chapter, but I'm not so keen on giving spoilers. (Ohh, the suspense!!!!)

See you next time, hopefully sometime next week or less!


	2. I'm the Dare Master

Disclaimer:

The villain, and Furball, are both mine. Teen Titans is owned by DC Comics.

* * *

The Dare Master

Chapter 2: I'm the Dare Master.

* * *

"…And then you guys showed up, and figured out that I was really Furball, and here we are. I still don't know what happened back there! And I still can't get this chicken suit off!"

The Titans looked at each other, then at the oddly-dressed Furball. Robin spoke up: "You're right. Nothing about this makes sense! Whatever that guy was, we need to track him down and figure this thing out! First, however, we need Cyborg to get that suit off of you."

As Cyborg nodded, and led Furball out, Robin continued: "The rest of us will find him, and take him down." As he finished saying this, he punched his hand for punctuation.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Phhhh. Big deal. The dude just sounds like a big bully to me!"

Raven looked at him, seriously. "A bully with too much power. From what Furball told us, he can turn innocent civilians against someone by simply putting a chicken suit on them!"

"Yyyyeahh. I knew that."

Now it was Raven's turn to roll her eyes.

"We need a direction. The longer we stay, the more time he has to strike again. And we can't save every single citizen one at a time."

Just then, Cyborg and Furball re-entered the main hall, a shredded chicken suit between them. "Then what are we waitin for, y'all? Let's go kick some butt!"

Furball contributed: "And I'm going too. Beast Boy's right, he is just a bully. And I want to be able to say I stood up to one of those guys."

He continued after he tossed his civilian clothes aside, revealing his hero costume; "As Furball, of course!"

Robin nodded, and shouted "TITANS, MOVE OUT!"

-------------------------------Later, at an old abandoned office building--------------------------

Beast Boy walked up to the massive building, bloodhound-nose on the ground. As soon as he reached the door, he turned back into a green human, and gave his friends the 'all clear' sign. In a matter of seconds, all six Titans were at the door, and Robin was counting down on his fingers.

Suddenly, Robin ran out of fingers, and Cyborg kicked down the door. "FREEZE!"shouted Robin. However, once he got a good look, he saw that no one was there, but there was a lot of red paper on the floor! Closer inspection revealed that it was a trail, leading to somewhere in the building!

"I get the feeling he is expecting us." said Starfire.

"Well, I'd hate to disappoint." said Robin, who directed the Titans to follow his trail.

--------------------------------At the end of the trail-----------------------------------------------

The paper led them to a massive meeting room, complete with a massive circular table in the middle. As soon as the Titans entered the room, all the lights came on, allowing them to see the person at the far end of the room.

He turned towards the six heroes, revealing his features: He was covered in a tight green suit, with a massive arrow mounted on a dial, which in turn was mounted on his chest. He had a small belt, and a gun holster, which held a very unusual pistol. He wore a green mask over his eyes, and his hair was styled in a Mohawk.

He smirked, and said "I see you brought that _chicken_ with you." With that, he pointed at Furball.

Furball also noticed that when he said 'chicken,' the air moved in a weird way. "How did you guess who I was?"

"I've always known you were Furball, Darian. And the whole city knows you're a _chicken_! Why else would they want to chop off your head and cook you for supper?" He made his point even further by making 'Bwuk-bwuk' sounds and flapping his arms, after which he laughed.

Robin stepped forwards. "Whoever you are, I dare you to keep on laughing at my friend. It won't end well for you."

The mysterious man suddenly glared at Robin, then shouted "You don't give the _dares_ around here, Robin. I do! I'm the Dare Master!"

Before the Titans could react, he reached into his belt and pulled something out. As he threw it at them, they dodged...but no explosion came! Cyborg looked, and saw it was an opaque water bottle, floating in midair, and spinning!

"A bottle? First a chicken suit, now this?" As he looked at it in shock, it stopped spinning...pointing at him! It suddenly shot towards him like a rocket, and knocked him off his feet!

The 'Dare Master,' as he called himself, leapt onto the table, saying "Well, looks like I'm fighting the Tin-man first! Better hope you have some guts under all that junk!"

Suddenly, Cyborg shot under the table, and lifted it up with his super-strength! The Dare Master jumped off before the table was ripped apart, and Cyborg said "I have more than just guts. I've got tons of stuff! Like this!" As he finished, he launched his right arm out from his body, and it shot straight towards the mohawked man.

Unfortunately, the Dare Master pulled that gun out of his belt, and shot the arm with some kind of green energy! It instantly stopped working, and it clattered onto the ground as the Dare Master laughed again. As Cyborg ran over to re-attach it, he got shot too, and massive amounts of pain coursed through his body!

He collapsed, and the Dare Master kicked over his arm over to him, saying "Take it. You'll need it."

As Cyborg successfully re-attached it, the Dare Master pressed a button just below the dial on his chest. The arrow started spinning, and glowing, and slightly whistling! In three seconds, a green beam struck Cyborg!

ZAP!

He opened his eyes, finding himself perfectly okay! (except of course, he was recovering from that shot earlier.) He looked at the Dare Master, who said: "I _dare_ you....to take the engine out of your car, and _eat it_!"

"WHAAT? You want me to take the super-charged engine out of my BABY?"

"Correction, Cyborg. I _dare_ you to."

Furball recognized this talk immediately: "Cyborg! Whatever you do, don't..."

"Not gonna happen, 'Dare Master.' My Baby is keeping her engine."

The Dare Master smiled. "Those aren't usually candidates for the 'Famous Last Words' list, but they should be..._chicken_."

Suddenly, Cyborg's body exploded in brilliant light! After a few seconds, the light faded, revealing Cyborg in the same chicken suit they found on Furball earlier today! A faint 'cluck-cluck' was heard.

"OH NO!" exclaimed Cyborg once he saw his new suit.

The Dare Master suddenly appeared behind him, saying "Oh yes. Have a nice flight, _chicken_!" He produced another bottle, pointed it at Cyborg's back, and let go.

The bottle, which was acting like a rocket again, pushed Cyborg through the wall, and dropped him on the ground outside the building. Beast Boy looked out the opening, and saw a feathered Cyborg lying in the street.

A quick glance down the street revealed that an angry mob was rushing towards Cyborg, screaming like barbarians! Beast Boy shouted "Dude! Get Up! Angry chicken-haters are headed your way!"

Cyborg did, and immediately started running. Everyone (Except of course, the remaining Titans) followed him, shouting "GET THAT _CHICKEN_!"

Back in the room, Robin shouted "What did you do to him, Dare Master?"

"It's the rules of the game, Titans. And the name of the game..."

He paused, to start his chest-dial spinning again...

"...is Truth or Dare."

ZAP!

* * *

What horrible, vile, cruel plans does the Dare Master have for our heroes?

Why weren't the Titans turned against their friend when he got ?

Why does everyone on Fanfiction hate OCs, and never read (or review) a story with an OC in it?

Most of these questions will be answered in-story, sometime soon! The last one, however, I'm asking you for answers: Why does everyone hate OCs?


	3. What do you want?

Disclaimer:

All standard disclaimers apply.

I _dare_ you to say you own Teen Titans, and not DC Comics or Warner Bros! (That's what I would say if I had the Dare Master's powers.)

* * *

The Dare Master

Chapter 3: What do you want?

* * *

ZAP!

Robin barely had time to dodge the incoming energy beam. As the Dare Master charged up his chest-dial for another shot, Robin shouted "TITANS, GO!" and everyone rushed across the meeting room to fight him.

Starfire started off the attack by throwing a starbolt at him. This knocked him over, causing his chest-ray to miss it's target. Before Raven could restrain him with a black talon, however, he leapt off the floor and back onto his feet-where he found himself staring a giant, green, prehistoric centipede in the face. Beast Boy lunged, but the Dare Master hopped on top of his insectile form, and out of harm's way.

His antics brought him right in front of a bo-staff-wielding Robin. Thinking quickly, the Dare Master performed a really complicated maneuver as Robin swing the staff-one that left the Boy Wonder with his staff down his pants' right leg, severely limiting his mobility, and the 'retract' button just out of reach! One kick, and Robin fell down.

"I dare you to try and catch me! HA-hahahaha..." his maniacal laugh was cut short by Furball appearing right in the exit, his arms sporting twin pincer-hooks made out of thick hair. Quick as the proverbial flash, he jerked his hands forwards, wrapping the hooks around the Dare Master's arms.

"I took the dare. Still think I'm a chicken?" he said.

"No. Now you're just stupid."

Before Furball could wonder what his captive just said, the Dare Master twisted his body around, dislodging another bottle from his belt. It spun around, and finally ended up pointing directly at Darian. Like the others, it shot up towards him, and knocked him across the hall. It would have been a serious injury, too, had he not grown a cushion of hair on his back just before he landed. He started to get back up, when...

ZAP!

Gasping, Furball suddenly realized he's just been hit with another of Dare Master's weird chest-blasts. Looking back at him, he was smiling ear-to-ear, and saying "My _dare-rays_ have found their mark. Now, Darian..."

The malicious person stopped for a second to dodge an incoming starbolt/disc-bomb combo blast, and fire his odd pistol at them. Starfire and Robin collapsed from pain, and the 'DM' continued: "Where were we? Ah, yes. I _dare_ you..."

(the air vibrated, more strongly this time)

"...to cry like a baby, like those guys back at your school told me you used to cry!"

The rest of the Titans gasped in horror. If Darian took the dare, he'd be reliving his traumatic childhood experiences. If he didn't, he'd be stuck in a chicken suit, and chased all around town like Cyborg!

After a few seconds, Furball dropped down on all fours, pulled off his mask, and forced tears into his eyes. It was made easier by remembering all the times he had cried before. (including the crying fit he had the day of the accident, the one that gave him his hair-powers.) This went on for fifteen seconds, then the Dare Master chuckled. "Yes! You took the _dare_! And I'm not planning on stopping this game at one! MUA-HAHAHAHAHA!"

"This game's gone too far already, Dare Master!" shouted Raven, who immediately followed it up by saying "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Her black energy entered the fragments of shattered table that were all over the room, and caused them all to fly towards the mohawk-haired hooligan. Unfortunately, the Dare Master threw a bottle in the midst of all the fragments, which promptly exploded and dissipated all the black energy.

"It's Truth or Dare! You can never go too far! In fact, you really need to join this game!" The Dare Master pressed the button just below the dial on his chest, causing the arrow to spin and glow as the 'dare-ray' charged up…

"RAVEN, LOOK OUT!"

ZAP!

The dare-ray hit Beast Boy instead, who jumped in front of Raven at the last second in the form of an orangutan.

"Drat! Oh well, I might as well settle with this little pipsqueak. I _dare_ you….to transform into a disco-dancing bear!"

"Is that all you got?" Confidently smiling, Beast Boy shifted into a bear form, and attempted some quick disco-dancing moves. He was able to continue doing this for about five seconds before he overbalanced himself. He turned back into a human, looked at the Dare Master to rub it in his face…

...And saw that the Dare Master was smirking! "That was not 'all i got.' As long as I can get my _dare ray_ to contact, I can make you do anything to prevent yourself from becoming a chicken!"

"Then we'll stop you before you can fire that dare ray again!" said Furball, who had just recovered from reliving his memories.

"What he said." said Beast Boy.

The Dare Master looked around, and saw himself surrounded by all of the Titans. (minus Cyborg) Unmoved, he said "Five against one is cheating! And I hate cheating. Let's _spin the bottle_, and find out who I'll fight first." And with that, he pulled another bottle out of his belt, threw it to the ground, and it started spinning.

It's end wound up pointing towards Starfire, and shot straight towards her. She blasted it with her eyebeams before it got to her, but then she noticed that the Dare Master had disappeared from her sight, while she was blinded by the smoke of exploding bottle. She turned around, starbolt-energy surrounding her hands,...

ZAP!

...And got hit with a dare-ray!

"Alright, cutie. I dare you...to sing a Tamaranian folk song!"

Though Starfire raised her eyebrows in confusion, (She loved her planet's culture and arts) Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy all were frightened. Furball started to ask what the deal was with folk songs, but then...

She started singing.

The Dare Master, who had ear protection all this time, simply charged up his dare-ray again, as the other Titans reeled in agony, unable to say 'Stop, Star!'

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

Taking advantage of their helpless state, the Dare Master fired a dare-ray at each one of them. Feeling the ray, Starfire stopped singing, and the rest of the Titans massaged their ears. Then, their foe spoke:

"Now that I've hit you all with _dare-rays_, I _dare_ you all to not fight me!"

As if he needed to, Beast Boy said "Great. Now we can't fight him without getting chicken suits slapped on us!"

Raven rolled her eyes, and walked forward. "And what's to stop me from breaking the terms of that dare? Even if you put me in a chicken suit, I can still fly away, and no one will be able to hurt me!"

"Sorry, Rae, but _chicken_ wings are only good for eating, not flying! You'll stay within their reach until someone comes and chops off your head! Bwuk-bwuk bwuk! HA-hahahaha…"

Raven was doubly infuriated. Not only because someone had just proven her wrong, but also because someone had called her "Rae."

Suddenly, Robin realized something: "Chickens…Why weren't we compelled to attack Furball or Cyborg when they were wearing those suits, but everyone else was?"

The Dare Master walked up to Robin: "Nice observation, Bird boy. The answer to your question, is that I can choose who goes out to slaughter the _chickens_. I wanted you to come here, and I wanted you to stay."

"One question remains, though: What do you want from us?"

At this, the Dare Master activated his dare-ray device again.

ZAP!

Despite Robin's attempt to dodge, the dare-ray hit him. The Dare Master then smirked, and said "What I want, you'll find out. For now, I have a very special _dare_ for you. I _dare_ you…."

As the villain paused, and the air vibrated, the Titans feared he would force Robin to commit suicide or something.

"…to kiss me! Like you want to kiss Starfire!"

(Robin screamed inside)

This shocked everybody to the core. Starfire started boiling over with anger…"You…you…YOU CHLORBAG!!"

Robin, finally gaining the courage to speak, screamed "You can't make me do this!"

After another chuckle, the Dare Master said "I'm doing it _because_ I can. There is no limit to the things I can dare you to do. I can, and I _will_." And with that, he walked over to Robin, wicked smile turning into puckered lips…

"I'll never agree to kiss a psycho like you!"

"It's do or die, Robin. Not even you can survive fighting the entire city. You have to do it, no matter how much you don't want to." Raven moaned, obvious reluctance in her face.

Feeling really guilty that he had to do this in front of Starfire, but still aware that the situation was as Raven described, he turned to face the oncoming Dare Master, preparing for the inevitable....

...But just before their lips contacted, the villain turned away; "Then again...this _is_ Truth or Dare....Alright, Robin. You don't have to kiss me..."

Robin sighed in relief, as did Starfire.

"...as long as you give me the precise locations of each and every Teen Titan and Honorary Titan, along with the access codes for all of your outposts!"

Everyone gasped.

Furball, having no knowledge of the Titan's communication network, asked: "What? Honorary Titans?"

Raven answered: "We have a global network, consisting of dozens of super-powered kids all over the earth. If he can put them all in the same scenario we're in..."

"The Earth will be defenseless? I don't care. All I care about is recruiting players for my ultimate game of Truth or Dare. Then we'll decide, once and for all, who's a _chicken_! So speaks the Dare Master!"

The Titans knew they had to stop the Dare Master, but he had them in a position where they were not only powerless to stop him, they had to help him! They felt bad, in every way good guys could.

* * *

To be Concluded next time! (Hopefully.)

Behind-the-Scenes trivia: I came up with the Idea for the Dare Master after looking at Mumbo, Control Freak, The Newfu invaders (the evil space tofu) and Mother Mae-Eye. They're all funny concepts when you put them a certain way, but they gave the Titans a run for their money. One day, I thought; "What if I made my own 'funny concept-turned-scary villain? What powers would I give him?" Then I came up with the Idea of basing a villain off of 'Truth or Dare,' and that's where the Dare Master came from!

Anyway, reviews let me know you respect my creative process! Please let me experience the satisfaction of feedback!


	4. All Titans on alert!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Teen Titans. I only came up with the concepts for the Dare Master and Furball/Darian.

* * *

The Dare Master

Chapter 4: All Titans on alert!

* * *

The Dare Master pulled out a notebook, and said "Alright, what shall it be, Boy Wonder? Sell out your friends, or ruin your relationship with the hot alien girl? Snitch, or smooch? Remember, if you choose neither, it's off to the slaughterhouse with you, _chicken_."

Robin clenched his fists, unable to choose. "Don't worry, you have a few minutes to decide." said the Dare Master, implying mock mercy. This made Robin clench his fists even tighter.

While their foe was focused on Robin, Raven whispered to Beast Boy: "See? This is why I hesitate to call Truth or Dare a game."

Beast Boy whispered back: "There are implicit limits. And he's passed them."

"...Did you just use the word 'Implicit?'"

"I heard you use it often enough, I figured out what it means. Anyway, it stops being a game when you do things like what he's doing."

"Try telling that to him. He probably thinks what he's doing is 'part of the game,' and-

"-And anything other than 'part of the game' would be cheating! That's it!!"

Beast Boy suddenly hugged Raven, whispering excitedly: "Raven, you're a genius!"

After overcoming the initial shock, she said "How?"

Beast Boy responded by whispering, even quieter, into her ear. Her eyebrows raised, and then she smiled. Beast Boy backed off, and Raven said, out loud, "Robin? Furball? Starfire? I need to speak with you all in private." All four huddled in the corner, and started discussing something.

The Dare Master, surprised, tried to butt in on the conversation, but found his way barred by Beast Boy. "Give them some space, dude." said Beast Boy.

"You don't give the orders around here, grass stain!"

"Oh, yeah? I challenge you to one last round of Truth or Dare!"

Narrowing his eyebrows, and charging his dare-ray, the Dare Master said "You're on. It's only fair to warn you though; I never go easy on people who challenge me."

Beast Boy nodded, and then whispered over his shoulder "I just hope he doesn't dare me to eat meat!"

Too late, the villain heard him over the whine of the dare ray.

ZAP!

"I _dare_ you..." said the Dare Master, reaching into his back pocket, "...to eat this piece of chicken!" In a flash, he had a small self-sealing bag in his hands, holding a piece of leftover roast chicken breast inside!

"GAAAH!" screamed Beast Boy, recoiling in horror at the sight of meat.

The Dare Master smiled. "What did I tell you? I never go easy on the challengers. Now you're a _chicken_, and there's nothing you can do about it."

Beast Boy just had time to think 'Yes there is.' before his body exploded with energy. Seconds later, he found himself covered in a rather tight-fitting chicken suit.

(cluck-cluck)

He looked around, in pretend fright, and secretly winked at the other Titans, just before he dashed out the smashed window. Immediately after landing in the street, he started running from another onrushing mob.

"HAHA! Look at him run!" proclaimed a proud Dare Master.

Just then, Robin spoke up. "I've got the coordinates and access codes right here."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------Out on the street------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy ran through the city, dodging makeshift clubs and slings here and there. Constantly attempting to shapeshift and rip his way out, he found the suit to be too tight. "Okay, so this plan might have a few snags."

Just then, he ran into chicken-Cyborg, his mechanical limbs allowing him to easily distance himself from the throng. Beast Boy ran beside him, and shouted "CY! Can you reach your communicator? It's an emergency!"

"No dice, BB. My communicator's under Dare Master's chicken-suit, and it's impossible to remove without the equipment at the tower!"

"Then let's go to the tower!"

"Have you seen those guys? They'll probably block the secret underground roads to the Tower!"

Just then, Beast Boy had another idea. "He said these wings were no good for flying. He didn't say anything about swimming!"

------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile, at the Dare Master's hideout-------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dare Master regretted using a notebook, because this was taking forever to write down.

"There's the access codes for Titans East… Now for Aqualad and Tramm's cave… Here's where you can find Herald when he's not in limbo… You can find Bushido in this neighborhood of Tokyo… This bazaar is where HotSpot usually hangs out…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------At the Tower--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Swimming? What were you thinking? I'm gonna be rusting for a week!"

"Hey, we made it, didn't we? Now we need to get these suits off and get word to the Honorary Titans…"

"…Or we could use the universal communication console on my computer, and get word to them sooner!"

"That's great, Cyborg! I couldn't be happier if you suddenly decided to go vegetarian!"

"Uh-huh. One question, tho- what's the word we need to get to them?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Later-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Across the world, young superheros felt their communicators ring. It interrupted a wrestling match Pantha was in the middle of, stopped Jericho in the middle of a song, made Kid Flash pause in his near-endless running, and directed Red Star away from his studies. In fact, the only ones that didn't ring were the ones being used by the original Titans and Furball.

When they picked up, they all got the same message: The one Beast Boy repeated into the microphone on Cyborg's computer.

"All Titans on alert! All Titans on alert!...."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Meanwhile--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After what felt like an eternity, the Dare Master had all the notes he needed. After he '_dared_' the Titans to stay where they were, and not contact anyone, he strapped bottle-rockets to his back, and used them like a jetpack up to the roof. There, he boarded the supersonic jet-plane he '_dared_' Gizmo to let him borrow, and set off for the first stop on his list: Steel City, and the Titans East.

He landed right at their Tower, entered the access codes, ran through the Tower…Only to find it completely abandoned! (Think of what happened to Control Freak in 'For Real')

He tried flying to Jericho's mountain: Nothing!

Pantha's wrestling ring: Closed Down for the day!

Kole and G'narrk's underground forest: Nothing but Dinosaurs!

Argent's New Zealand home: Empty!

Hotspot's favorite Bazaar: No one on fire!

Tramm's underwater cave: Not even Barnacles!

Bushido's neighborhood: No one with a sword!

Even the Titans' South American emergency outpost wasn't occupied!

Suddenly, after a few minutes of searching, he realized that somewhere along this line, he had been played for a fool. He turned around and headed back to the Building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back at the Building---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dare Master landed the plane on top of the building and ran down to the room, very angry. When he got there, he found everything the same way he left it, even the Titans were still there! However, he noticed that they were all smiling! Infuriated by this, he shouted:

"You were supposed to tell me the Truth, but when I went to the coordinates you gave me, there were no Titans! How _dare_ you lie to me?!?!?"

Robin, unaffected, calmly said "I did tell you the truth. Those areas are where they are usually found. However, they were warned about you before you ever got there!"

This puzzled the maddened man: "But how? If you used your communicators, you would have become _chickens_! How did you break free of my power? The only way to do that is to get me to turn off my _dare-ray_ blaster!"

"They didn't. We did."

Upon hearing the voice, the Dare Master turned around and saw Beast Boy and Cyborg directly behind him! The two Titans walked around, and joined their friends, as Beast Boy said "We outran the chicken-haters, and got the suits off, and warned the Titans, all before you left! They didn't do anything; We just exploited the one loophole in your power!"

After a pause, during which the Dare Master looked very intimidated, his face suddenly narrowed; "No more _dares_, then. I'm going to finish you all off, right now!"

And with that, the villain pulled out his odd pistol, and fired a bolt of energy at the assembled group of heroes. All of them started feeling unimaginable pain, and collapsed. The Dare Master fired again, this time keeping the beam steady, constantly bombarding them with burning sensations.

"This'll teach you to cheat at my games! NO ONE gets the better of the-"

"UNCLE! UNNNCLEEEE!" shouted Beast Boy. The instant those words left his mouth, the Dare Master's gun suddenly sparkled, and refused to continue working! No longer racked by pain, Beast Boy turned into a Bengal Tiger, and slowly pawed his way towards the Dare Master.

"No..no, no...no, please!..." said a now-frightened Dare Master. Desperately, he reached for the dare-ray blaster on his chest...just as Beast Boy swiped his claws at the contraption, causing it to explode!

The instant the device was destroyed, several small 'pops' were heard as the dare-rays effects left the Titans. Furball felt this, and exclaimed "All right! His dare-rays have been nullified! We can fight again!" And, to prove this, he produced a series of hair-tendrils from his arms, which proceeded to tie up the Dare Master.

Beast Boy turned back into a human, looked at the Dare Master, and said "Who's the chicken now?"

He got no answer, because the Dare Master had fainted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------Back at the Tower---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Teen Titans had settled in for some rest around the TV. Furball had gone home, because it was, still, a school night for Darian Bailey. The damaged dare-ray blaster was locked up in the evidence room. All in all, it was a decent end to a stressful day.

Raven looked at Beast Boy, and said "Congratulations. I never knew you had it in you. It _was_ Truth or Dare, after all."

"Don't think too much about it, Raven. Tomorrow, I'll be playing a full round of Truth or Dare, the _real_ game, with everyone! Of course...you don't have to join, if you still don't think it's fun."

"Oh, I'm joining. Just for the sake of proving you wrong."

Silently, Beast Boy said "YES!!!!" Unfortunately, Raven heard it, and said "However, if you dare me to do anything involving singing, I shall find a way to make you pay."

"Awwww, Man!!!!"

* * *

And so ends the Fan-requested Story!

Those who want a taste of what's coming up next, check out my profile.

My next story will be released in exactly one month, on Valentines Day! Don't worry, I'll be working on it constantly until then!

Thanks for feedback,

Megamafan16


End file.
